


Kevin and Cheese Pizza

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Home Alone (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheese Pizza, Community: comment_fic, Food, Gen, Inspired by a Movie, Inspired by..., One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Kevin reveals why he likes cheese pizza so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin and Cheese Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here's a little oneshot I cooked up after watching Kevin search for his cheese pizza in the "Spilled Milk" scene from the 1990 Christmas classic "Home Alone", a film I think is a fantastic film for anytime. Plus, I've always wondered why Kevin likes cheese pizza so much. After all, I myself love pizza; it's one of my favorite foods, and I also like cheese pizza (like Kevin), and also pepperoni.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius John Hughes owns Home Alone. I own the oneshots and stories.

Kevin and Cheese Pizza

**Kevin's POV**

I don't know why I like cheese pizza, but I sure like the taste. Maybe it's the sight of all that cheese, hot and melted, over the red spaghetti sauce. Maybe it's the scent that tickles my nose, and causes a smile to grace my face.

The first time I tried it, it was dinnertime and I was seven years old. I had just seen what a pizza was, and the cheese pizza instantly caught my eye. Immediately, I knew that the cheese pizza would be my favorite food for life.

Carefully, I hefted a small slice of the pizza onto my red paper plate and waited for a bit for it to cool down. After all, I didn't want to burn my mouth.

Then when I was sure it was cool enough, I picked up a little bit of the pizza and dug in.

It was fantastic! One of the best foods I'd ever tried. A gleeful smile spread out across my face as I savored the cheesiness of the flavor, the sauce underneath it, and best of all, the way it tasted really great.

I will never forget that taste as long as I live.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like it; sorry if it's a little short, but I prefer quality over quantity. Be sure to tell me what you think.


End file.
